


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA are best friends, ;), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bang Chan-centric, Biphobia, Bisexual Bang Chan, Bisexual Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Dramedy, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romantic Comedy, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Waiter Felix, Work In Progress, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Stray Kids Ensemble, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**11:05 AM**

"Flight now landing at Seoul National Airport."

Chan startled awake,not having realized that he'd fallen asleep on the flight."Excuse me sir."He turned to face the flight attendant."We're landing,please start getting ready."

Chan nodded."Okay,thank you."He said and the flight attendant moved on to the other passengers.


End file.
